lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 693
Report #693 Skillset: Bonecrusher Skill: Crushaorta Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Sept 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look into modifying crushaorta with a bleeding effect, per Wobuo's comment. Problem: At the moment, knights do the least amount of damage of any class, making it difficult to offset health application by forcing someone to sip health instead. Bonecrusher crushaorta has two flaws. While it does add a burstvessel, which is cureable by sipping health, it is also easily cureable by eating sparkleberry. When fighting a warrior, one usually consumes sparkleberry in order to deal with their minimal damage. A single burst vessel is ignorable and gets cured easily without needing to be considered, and even if a bonecrusher were expected to attempt to stack it, they are unlikely to get more than 3 at a time, which is still easy enough not to prioritize a sip application. Bonecrusher crushaorta also gains a bonus damage from having crushedchest, however the aff requirement (which itself has an aff requirement of brokenchest) is just another layer for the warrior to give damage. The next issue is that despite the difficulty in getting someone to critical chest wounds, the entirety of the attack's bonus damage (which is not a great increase) is absorbable by a rune of absorption. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the burstvessel effect of crushaorta with a burst of damage slightly weaker than heartpierce, and equal in strength when the crushchest affliction is present. This burst of damage should also either be separated into groups of "smaller" attacks to prevent entire absorption by an RoA, or at least make it entirely or partially unblockable. Heartpierce should gain a similar protection to absorption. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Same as solution 1, but also remove the crushchest affliction requirement for the bonus damage, making it entirely onpar with heartpierce. The double affliction requirement is not entirely realistic, and asks that a person wastes a strike on a maneuver to get this, when they could simply hit crushaorta twice. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Randomize the burst vessels given by crushaorta from 1-3, and make the bonus damage unblockable. Player Comments: ---on 9/14 @ 13:09 writes: Out of these, Solution 1. However, I was under the impression that Heartpierce is not affected by RoA, as I thought it is not cutting/blunt typed? ---on 9/14 @ 17:24 writes: It is pure cutting damage and is blockable by rune of absorption. ---on 9/14 @ 17:41 writes: Solution 3 was exchanged with another solution suggested to me. ---on 9/14 @ 22:02 writes: I'm wary of giving more sources of burst vessels, but solution 1 seems fine. ---on 9/14 @ 23:23 writes: I'm not against tertiaries being feasible, but when I brought up the case of templars having polarity/reimagination, I'm merely stating that their active offense is quite powerful even without this change, and greywhispers is a very powerful and incurable passive. As for other warriors reaching quite high statistics, my use of the word outlier meant to apply that they have the potential to reach much higher stats than any other warrior build. Adding temporary insanity on each strike, coupled with greywhispers, badluck and with poisons is fairly powerful. While adding temporary insanity might not seem like much, I can envision this being problematic if you suggest it is significant enough that it would make your tertiary instakill possible. I wouldn't be averse to opening up the kill method, but I don't feel like this is the way to do it. ---on 9/14 @ 23:23 writes: Wrong report...ignore above ---on 9/16 @ 00:36 writes: Absolutely no to solution 3, you could give up to 6 vessels per combo! Averaging at 4 vessels per combo. This is far too excessive, and why it was limited to 1 per hit in the first place. Solution 1 is better. ---on 9/16 @ 14:18 writes: 1 vessel, or even a couple has utterly no synergy for a warrior's offense and is cured by sparkleberry which the target should be eating anyway. Solution 4, leave the name, scrap the skill, and replace it with a similar effect as heartpierce. Change both damage types to anything other than physical which can hit be nullified by RoA. ---on 9/19 @ 23:37 writes: Bleeding definitely has synergy for a warrior's offense, especially if you're able to stack them up at a faster rate than they can be cured. ---on 9/21 @ 03:05 writes: To stack them quickly they would need the target to not stance or parry chest, and most hits would have to land the aff which requires wounds well into crit. Even so, it's sub-par at the very least as a crit affliction. Above is a better idea for a wound that doesn't cure from eating sparkle that the target should be doing anyway. ---on 9/22 @ 16:13 writes: Well, I see your suggestion falling into both solutions 1 and 2, and I don't know which damage type would be thematically fitting. But making it unblockable by ROA certainly is fair. ---on 9/28 @ 01:19 writes: My random idea for this to make it not a clone of heartpierce (which is normally frowned upon) is to make it a percent of max health as bleeding, so a lower amount of damage but as more valuable bleeding. It should still not proc RoA though (if that's possible with bleeding). ---on 9/28 @ 09:23 writes: Agreed with Wobou, bleeding could be a nice variation, expecially since bcs don't do much of it normally (I think, given bluntness?)